Vanilla the Rabbit
Vanilla is a recurring character in the Days Series Personality Vanilla is a kind and motherly Rabbit who always looks out for others. She is the Mother of Cream the Rabbit and is a skilled chef, knitter, cleaner and has always taught her daughter to never forget saying "please" and "thank-you". Bio Vanilla was born in a witch village which was secluded from the rest of Mobius. There she was taken in by the sorcerress and raised as a witch. At the age of 14 The Sorceress gave her a teddy bear as a birthday present, which is later on to be revealed as Strike. In her years at school she befriended Daniel the Possum (Diamex) and Ethan The Rabbit (Equate) they were good friends and in high school Vanilla started dating Ethan. Daniel though was jealous and decided to use his knowledge of tech to destory their relationship and made a fraud tape of Ethan cheating on Vanilla with the most popular girl in the school, Vanilla then broke up with Ethan and was very sad over this, The event also caused Ethan to go mad and later become Equate. Vanilla then realized that Ethan had gotten her pregnant but did not want her daughter to know who her father was. she then fell in love with another rabbit at the school named Ice the Rabbit and the two eventually settled down, Vanilla then gave birth to a young baby rabbit girl who she named Cream The Rabbit. she also gave the Cream the teddy bear that would later become Strike. However Ice The Rabbit was eventually murdered three years later By Equate while he was driving home from work and Vanilla lost the love of her life and became a widow. She however promised that she would raise her daughter like a princess and always be there for her and love her. later on she let Strike move in with them after he was brought to life and reacquainted himself with Cream and the three became a happy family, as well living with Emerl. She is also is still close friends with the witches she grew up with. Arc Days Vanilla makes her debut "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" where she is shown with Cream at an ice cream parlor where she got ice cream for her daughter. In "True Feelings" she is shown with Emerl at the store getting groceries, and later joins the others at the Christmas Party. Beach Days She appears in "Oy Matie!" where she plans to go on vacation with Cream, Strike, Emerl, Cheese and Plush to a resort. There they meet up with Abby and Vanilla reveals that she is a witch. they then meet up with Gala-Na and decide to catch up with each-other and the kids go play. In "Friendly Rivalry" she listens as Abby is about to tell the story of what happened to Yui. In "Vacation flies by" she helps convince Strike to go back to the others and make amends with Cream, she then talks with Abby to Gala-Na one last time before she returns home with her Family, and allows Marine to be a new member of the family and live with them from now on. Magic Days In "Spell Gone Wrong" Vanilla is mentioned to having renovated her own house and Abby goes to help her, while Vanilla drops the kids off to stay with Amy while the renovation is going on. In "Aly Rose" she was mentioned by Abby telling the Amy how the renovation was going. In "Contract&Assassination" she's mentioned by the kids, Amy and Aly where they mention that her house is finished renovating. In "Realization Part 1" it is mentioned that the kids will be returning to her house, and is seen while Abby is talking to Amy. In "Realization Part 2" She asks Cream how her time was over at Abby's place and then lets Cream make dinner with her. in "Dark Rising" she claims that the news isnt boring but after Strike disagrees she says he won't have any honey. in "Framed by the Past" she talks to Gala-Na and hears that Julie-Su was raped by Shadow, She then gets a call from Equate but hangs up. When Fiona, Nack and Nic arrive she allows them to stay. in "Secrets Unveiled" she tells Cream the truth about Equate. in "Painful Reality" she gets visited by Equate, despite this they go to gold lobster, when they get back she demands Equate to get out. in "Epilogue" She yells at Equate once again after he tries to get a drink of water, this happens two times during the episode, she then appears during the montage. she is shown to be angry when she thinks the kids might have found the honey jar, at the end of the epilogue she catches that Marine found the honey jar and grounds her. Sol Days in "Once Upon a Time..." in an alternate timeline, Vanilla is going on a trip with Equate and asks Amy to watch Strike, Cream, and Marine while she's on the trip. She takes Strike, Cream, and Marine to the water park in the OVA. Days Shorts Vanilla is mentioned in "Valentines Day" to be on a date with Vector, In "Why Mom's never go to the Beach" she agrees to wear a bathing suit along with Gala-Na and Abby, and once arriving at the beach the boys fall in love with them, and she is chased by Strike who wants a hug from her. In "B-day" she is shown wishing Strike a Happy Birthday. she is shown in a photo in "Album Days-2". Sérénade de la sorcière lune She and Gala-na listen to Abby's mission with Yui. Friends * Aqua Raccoon * Diamex Family * Cream The Rabbit (Daughter) * Strike The Bear (Foster Son) * Amy Rose (Niece) * Ice The Porcupine (Nephew) * Aly Rose (Niece) * Honey The Cat (Niece) * Nectar Cat (Sister) * Gala-Na (Sister) * Abby Rose (Sister) * Professor Equate (Ex-Boyfriend, Father to Cream)